Finding Love and Happiness
by DomDetex
Summary: (I don't own PJO and HOO...Rick Riordan does) Join me, as our heroes have adventures containing of finding love, happiness, and saving the world. Rated: M. Just to be sure :D


Finding Love and Happiness: Percy Jackson's Worst Nightmare

(A/N: Sadly I don't own PJO and HOO. I'll see you at the bottom!)

- **Annabeth (POV)**

"Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase. I basically live in Camp-Half-Blood.

It is the only place I have ever lived besides my home in San Francisco. Alright you know what, I'm getting impatient talking about me. Let's talk about right now."

It was a beautiful evening at the beach. Me and Percy were watching the sunset. He kept asking me these random questions that really both surprised and annoyed me. As in right now, he asked me, "Hey Annabeth...what would you do if i died?" "Well, I would bring you back from the Underworld of course, even if it gets me killed. Why do you ask?" "Welllllll", he said slowly. I swear I saw him blush. I giggled. "Hey! Your not making this any easier to say!", he said. I stopped giggling. "Well, I just wanted to know. Do you really love me?" I frowned. "I really do love you", I said in a hurtful voice. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it that way", he said in a soft voice. "Percy why in Hades name do you think that I don't love you?". " Well, it's just that I'm making sure before I. He stopped. "Wait, Percy what are you going to do?" I asked. He blushed into a red, redder than any rose. "Well I just wanted to ask you". He took something out of his pocket and started to kneel on one foot. I gasped. "Percy y-ou", I said in a disbelieving voice. "I just wanted to say, willyoumarryme", he said in a trembling voice while blushing. "I'm sorry...Let me say that again...Will you marry me", he said still but in a less trembling voice. Then I had an idea that would make him very, very, very upset.

I answered in a calm voice, "No, I still love Luke more than you." His eyes widened in hurt and sorrow, but was soon replaced with rage. "WHAT!?", he said loudly. " I gave up godhood for you, I risked my life for you, I held up the sky for you! And this is what I get!". A mini hurricane started to form in the beach next to us. "Percy I-", Annabeth tried but Percy cut her off. "NO!" he shouted. "We! Have! Been! Dating! For gods know how long!", he screamed. He then willed the waves to rise and gradually it rose to 50ft. He then started to drop the waves on me, just when it was about to hit me, the wave stopped 1 ft. right next me. The mini hurricane had stopped crashing on the shore and the 50 ft. wave dropped and returned to the shore. I looked at Percy. Percy's anger had been replaced with deep sorrow and hurt. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to", he said apologetically. He sighed and turned to run. "Percy wait!", I said. We only ran for a few feet before i caught up to him. He turned. I couldn't stand seeing him like this". So I jumped on him and we landed with a thud, then I kissed him passionately. He just laid there in shock. "Why?", he said in a confused voice. "Because I never loved Luke and I was just kidding about saying no, but i stopped the prank because I couldn't stand seeing you in sorrow and hurt." Percy's eyes were soon replaced with joy. " So you do really love me and not luke?", he asked. "Yes Seaweed Brain", I replied. "Oh, so that means you are going to marry me!" He said excitedly. I smiled. And he put the ring on me. "You are such a Seaweed Brain", I said. I giggled and we started to kiss each other passionately. We kissed passionately for about 20 minutes, before it started to get dark. "Come on, it's starting to get dark, let's go get something to eat", he said. "Finally you got something right Seaweed Brain", I said smiling. "Well thank you Wise Girl", he said also smiling.

 _ **LineBreak!**_

We got to the dining room and by the time we got there, everyone was already digging in. We got our food and started to take a seat. We wanted to take a seat together, but that was against camp rules. "Oh, what the heck. It's just a rule", he said. We walked over to the Posesidon table and sat down. Everyone was looking at us, but as soon as started to eat. Chiron walked over. "You guys know that breaking rules does lead to serious consequences, right", he said in a very calm, but annoyed voice. We both nodded. "Oh alright, I suppose I can make an exception tonight." He looked at us and then saw the ring on my finger. He gasped a small gasp. And said, "Wow Percy, you proposed to Annabeth? I bet it was a smooth proposal". Percy giggled and said, "Oh yeah, it was totally a smooth proposal", he said with a sarcastic tone while looking at me, but Chiron didn't notice his sarcasm and said, "Well congrats, I'll tell the whole camp after dinner." "NO!", Percy blurted. I looked at him. "What! I wanted to keep it a secret for a while, so i can surprise the whole camp", he said quickly. "Oh alright Seaweed Brain", I said. He smiled. " Well it's your choice", Chiron said. "Thank you!" We both said. Chiron walked away. And after dinner was done. We walked to the beach and stayed there for a while before curfew. "I love you Wise Girl", he said in an admiring tone. "I love you too Seaweed Brain", I said in an even more admiring tone. After that, we started to kiss passionately. And let me tell you, it was probably the best make-out session we had ever had in our entire history. And with that. We went back to our cabins and started to sleep, dreaming about each other.

 _Well guys. I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter. It probably wasn't the best or the longest story I have done, but hey it's still hard to right one. I'll be doing one story every week or maybe every 2 days. Depends on my mood, but anyways. Make sure you subscribe to DomDetex on Youtube. And thx for reading, until next time!_


End file.
